Of Fire, Physics, and Marigolds
by Daydreamer1412
Summary: "...Even at six months, Amber held no regard for the rules. She much preferred to make her own. Regardless, Amber didn't care. Finding a nice shady spot under a tree, she flopped onto the soft grass, contemplating on how to destroy the joint." Happy Horridly Belated Birthday Asmith137!


_Anyone who doesn't care for introductory rambling, please skip to the bold_

For once in my life, I am not sure...

Hey all, this is Daydreamer1412! Feel I should introduce myself seeing as I'm new to this archive. So hi!

This brings me to my point in being here in the first place. My best author buddy since before I even came on here Ryu-chan, or Asmith137 more commonly. I'll call her Smithy-chan for the majority's benefit. I'm the little cracky voice whispering in her ear that inspires her most cracky endeavors. main source of inspiration of her drabbles and partner in writing crime, Anyway, Smithy-chan's birthday was on March 17th! Yes, she's an angry leprechaun at heart! So I promised I'd TRY and make a story with her OC penguin girls, Amber, Flora, Madison, and Sara. Two of which are in this drabble.

\U_U/ ...hey, no one said I'd get it done fast, my computer crashed. Not to mention I don't have an actual royal flying CLUE of what I'm doing.

...Please don't hurt me...

Smithy-chan ordered me me post, and seeing as they're her girls. But we ALL know she's a couple cards short a desk _anyway _so who knows how this is. For all my loyal DC and MK friends, buddies and fans (the latter probably non-existent, but let's play pretend)...you be partially be the judge, since you know my usual work level. Asmith137, POM or Smithy's Girls associates, friends, and fans, keep the girls' true characterization's in mind, and also that I am a shameless n00b.

So. This should be interesting. All rights reserved to Asmith137 and everyone else that needs to be referenced (Nickoldeon maybe...?)

**R&R!**

* * *

Of Fire, Physics, and Marigold

It was official. Amber was bored.

She had been sitting in the blasted sandbox for who knew how long. The sand was damp for some reason, but Amber decided not to warrant it much thought.

It was pretty day at the Animal Relocation Center. A steady 76 degrees that never dropped and a beautiful blue blanket high above the center dotted with white set the scene perfectly. A light breeze played with her silver feathers, sending a pleasant chill up her spine. All the plants were at their zenith of smelliness, being it late fall and their soon going to die. The trees above with their kaleidoscopic colors of red, yellow, and orange, and the few that had fallen on the grass made the ground look like some sort of giant mosaic.

All in all, a lovely day. And Amber was wasting it, not doing anything. Well she knew what she wanted to do-something that shall not be disclosed as it would be considered "dangerous". Anyway, the stupid bloke that who dropped her in there said that new arrivals her age needed to stay in the kiddie area. Since she was sitting in the remote corner of the sandbox that was actually not covered in pee, it more or less meant being confined to that spot.

Even at six months, Amber held no regard for the rules. She much preferred to make her own. Tossing the dismembered and mutilated corpse of a Barbie doll she'd been playing with aside, the little fledgling waddled out of her spacious cage to explore.

There wasn't much to explore. As expected from the other young animals, they were all stupid. In the few conversations she tried to strike up (everyone loves a good explosion v.s. fire debate, right?) they just sat there with those dumb watery eyes, drooling and garbling and using the bathroom without warning.

"Pfft! Babies." Amber stalked off to go brood about her exact extent of hate of the place.

She saw a few weird occurrences along the way-pebbles and shiny things exchanged paws/flippers for in lines for drinking fountains or the swings, rodents going first on everything, a section of the jungle gym cut off Amber shrugged: and odd stupid ritual of theirs?

Regardless, Amber didn't care. Finding a nice shady spot under a tree, amber flopped onto the soft grass, contemplating on how to destroy the joint. She was half way through her escape plan when she heard a voice singing:

'~Cause there's a side to you

That I never knew, never knew,

All the things you'd say,

They were never true, never true,

And the games you play

You would always win, always win...~

Amber poked her head through the bushes; through the foliage she could see another penguin like her. Quite a bit taller than her, this penguin had chocolate colored feathers, her belly reminding Amber of clouds at sundown.

All around her were stems of flowers and large photo albums, pages flipping to the wind's whim. Despite the violent sounding lyrics, the female penguin managed to give it a more soulful, almost lovesick tone.

~But I set fire to the rain,

Watched it pour as I touched your face,

Well, it burned while I cried

'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name~

'She's good,' Amber decided; far more interesting than anyone else she had met so far. And the song involved setting stuff on fire. That was an ultimate plus in Amber's book.

Quietly creeping out of her hiding place to observe the penguin, the slightly pyromaniac bird watched interestedly as she continued her song.

~I set fire to the rain

And I threw us into the flames

Where it felt something die

'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time...!~

A sideways glance revealed Amber standing in the corner, clapping appraisingly. "You sound good."

"What in the world!?" the chocolate bird screamed. "When did you get there?!"

"Oh, 30 seconds ago, give or take. Why? Stage fright?"

The singer shifted uncomfortably, examining her flippers. "Well no...Just make your presence known, okay? I hate being like... Watched."

Amber shrugged."Well, too bad. Already done."

A huff; the impromptu audience ruffled her feathers more than any autumn wind could. "I haven't seen you around...are you new here?"

"Yeah. Just hanging around till I bust outta here. What were you singing?"

"Ah...a favorite of mine because it's fun to sing, but it's a silly song."

"How come?"

Chocolate eyes looked at her incredulously. "Because you can't set fire to the rain!"

Amber considered this: It WOULD be difficult to get all the little suckers…"Maybe not... Unless you had a big enough fire!"

The taller bird rolled her eyes heaven word, but they had an amused sparkle to them. "Yeah... cute you think that. Defy the laws of physics, why don't you?"

"…physics? What's that?"

It was the young scholar's time to think, adopting a thinking pose that she must have done often, seeing as it came so naturally. "…I dunno." She hefted up a physics textbook that was beside her photo album. "I haven't gotten to this one yet." She pointed to her album proudly. "I like biology better."

Raising an invisible eyebrow, Amber handled the book gently, as if it were a bomb-she was pretty sure she would rather take a bomb over a book, seeing as she'd yet to bother to learn the AB…Gs, she was sure. "Better have pictures," She muttered.

It was pleasant surprise for Amber. The book didn't have words, or even picture for that matter. It was, in Amber's eloquent phrasing "A flower book?"

To her credit, it was an accurate observation- behind the thick black leather cover, were creamy pages, thick to Amber's touch. On each page held down by some tape, were of plants of all kinds: leaves, twigs, weeds, and flowers. Beside each plant was a detailed description and title of the plant in scribbled crayon, not that the illiterate flightless bird would know, or frankly care, that half the words were misspelled and in a messy scrawl only a child could accomplish.

Amber could appreciate the different plants-some of them looked like claws. One she'd seen had eaten a fly, which was cool. Some, she figured, fell under her category of "pretty", but that couldn't compare to a plant that ATE stuff.

"I like to call it a nature novel," her new acquaintance explained, looking over her shoulder with almost a prideful expression. "My name's Flora, by the way. How do you do?" She raised a flipper in polite greeting.

"Yo," Without even turning around, Amber gave it a hearty slap, and continued looking over the book. "It's cool. Flora, huh?" She gestured to the section of flowers in the novel. "Like these?"

Flora seemed surprised, but certainly happy that Amber made the connection, and nodded shyly. "Mmm-hmm. Think that's what inspired me in the first place anyway."

The shorter fledgling made some sound of acknowledgement, and leafed, excuse the pun, some more, thinking. She hadn't had any sort of amusement for a long time, and this "Flora" seemed to be the cause of it. She was obviously smart, smarter than herself, and Amber wasn't sure if she liked or despised her for it. Also, she sang about fire and had big eating plants in a book. A lame person wouldn't do any of that.

Finally deciding that if she were to use her name in vain she could shut her up easily enough, Amber consented, "Well then," She pointed to an amber-colored flower, one that she specifically dubbed "pretty". "That's me."

Again, Flora seemed surprised, but examined the flower in question. "That's a marigold…" She turned to the silver bird. "Is your name Marigold…?" She didn't look to even believe her own statement.

Amber looks downright disturbed. "_Heck_ no! That sounds girly!" She growled, spitting out the last word with its own special venom. It's now "Amber" from now on," She crossed her arms, obviously leaving no argument for disagreement.

She jumped when she heard Flora's laugh, light and airy as a spring breeze. Before she could get ticked off enough to punch her in her stupid beak, the miniature biologist she nodded. "Of course!" Fishing out a crayon from her 8-color pack, Flora added a new caption beside the Marigold, saying each word slowly out-loud as she formed each letter. "Also…known…as…"Amber'." She picked up the paper and presented it to the flower's namesake. "How's that?"

Deep golden eyes scrutinized the page as any art critic would, and finally gave nod of approval, and actually…smiled. "Perfect. But I think you need some color here…"

Soon, before either girl knew it, they'd begun ripping out pages from the back of the nature book, using them for some natural artwork their own. The end result was a very detailed and bloody rendition of a Venus flytrap's supper Amber witnessed the other day, with lasers, sharks, and dinosaurs to 'add to the effect". Flora for her part had a very precise diagram of a flower she'd been hoping to make by mixing the genes of an iris and lily, an "irily…or I guess liris…?" which, oddly enough, she'd planned to also function like a flytrap, only with butterflies, and thrived best in hot reigns, even on fire. This earned Amber's ultimate stamp of an approval she'd even scribbled her signature in the margin. And somewhere along the way, the crisp fall's day wasn't as boring as Amber imagined it to be. Maybe she was wrong about being wrong.

Then again, Amber was always right. But she thought she would give her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

Because when you have no idea what you're doing, penguins start singing Adele, scheming destructive plots for unsuspecting establishments, and rename flowers. Welcome to Dreamer's World (I should make an amusement park...)

So, I made them kids! Not as young as Four Featherballs obviously, but young enough that I can have a tiny pass of their being OOC...right...? XO

...no. But I hope you guys just enjoyed it as a story at least! I really did try. So review, please? Just so I think you all don't hate me for desecrating your fandom.

And to clear up any lingering suspicions, yes, I am an anime geek-but a SPECIFIC anime geek. There's a difference.

And happy birthday Ryu! Inu loves you bunch! *huggles*

Lol (Lots of Love)

~Daydreamer1412


End file.
